Blaze and the Olyipmians Thunder, Sea and Fire Combinded
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: Hi, my name's Blaze, and heres a few things you should know about me: 1)I'm 16. 2)I have a bad temper. 3)I'm a demidragon...
1. 1 All hellhounds break loose

Chapter One

All Hellhounds Break Loose

If you're a person who thinks this is fiction, I'm glad you have that kind of luxury. If you're a person, one that is scared, lost, and confused, I guess you've come to the right place. But if you're one of those people who are still alive, even after both wars, I apologize profusely, as I had no intent on fighting either wars, it wasn't my idea either. Let's get started with this though, I don't want to take up any more of your time than I have to.

My name is Blaze. That's my full name. I was never given a last name, and I've never needed one. I'm something you wouldn't believe in, if you were mortal. If I were mortal, I guess I wouldn't believe me either. But I'm not normal, and if you're not either, I'm guessing you already know about the dangers of being in this world. I'm not one of the dangers, though I can be dangerous. I'm a creature called a demidragon. No, you cannot type that into Google and expect to find out the correct definition of the word, nor can you find out what I look like. We like to keep ourselves hidden, as the result of knowing of our existence would be very deadly, very dangerous.

Let me explain why. To get a demidragon, you need to have a Dragonair god and another type of god that is not Dragonese. For example, a Dragonair god and a Greek god. That would work. The result is a demidragon, a creature so powerful and deadly, it makes everything else look as harmless as a butterfly.

We like to consider ourselves the protectors of everything needing protecting. We can adapt quickly to suit the needs of our partner, the person we're currently protecting. Some times, this special bond will be formed, as soon as you're born to your partner, I have this bond. I was born with an indentation on my chest, a trident telling me who I was connected to. Most of the time, we just find someone to protect if they have a great destiny and require us to protect us to complete that destiny. Its complicated stuff, so we are usual ADHD, which also helps us fight. Yeah, we're like totally OP demigods sometimes.

Most of us live in these large groups called "clans". Depending on where you live, it tells you what clan will most likely accept you. My clan is FireClan, and I say this with great pride because its _my _clan. I'm their leader. No one has any power to order me to do anything, I give the orders. I'm free to make my own choices. Sure, it may sound glamorous, but its not. I hold the weight of the clan on my shoulders. At times it is a light burden. But most of the time, its like holding up the world. I have no way of knowing what would happen if something happened to me. The previous leader; Nightshade, she entrusted me with the job. She'd been a leader for several decades, but it was I who had the more creative side. I was her deputy, so I often watched her lead. I'd been her apprentice, so becoming deputy was like that all over again. But let's get to why demidragons are so powerful, eh? My own personal description might clue you in on to this knowledge. I'm the size of a male Siberian tiger. But instead of fur or stripes, I have these scales that are practically indestructible. Only another demidragon or a monster could ever scratch me. These scales are a fiery red that many say resemble flames. My eyes are a fiery green. I have wings that allow me to fly anywhere I need to go. Instead of paws, I have bird-like talons. They help me grasp things or kill things. My tail is something you don't want me using. It has these spikes that lay flat when I am calm, peaceful, neutral even. But when I am angry, they bristle, like my scales can. I can fire them on will, and this tail spikes, as they're called, are tipped a sky blue color. This color tells you that these are the tail spikes I was born with. At will, we can change what type of tail spikes we have. Sometimes we need one to put someone to sleep. But the ones we were born with, those are most potent. They kill as soon as they hit. Even if one of mine _grazed _you, you'd be dead. At the end of our tails, we have these curved bone-like blades that are called "tail blades". These things are fast and deadly. A well trained warrior would be capable of killing you in a hundred different ways with this tail blade.

We have these small spikes, just at the base of our necks, that a rider can grasp on to. When you have a partner, they are usually your rider. Its considered very rare to find the person who you were designed for. Its something that I already know the feeling of. On top of these normal defenses, we usually have powers, passed on from our parents. I'm the daughter of Fire and Hades, a very rare combo, and a very deadly one. I can control and summon fire, not to mention control and summon the dead and riches from the earth. A little bit of over-kill, yes. My partner is even more shocking. He's Percy Jackson, and when the two of us combined our forces, there ain't no way you're gonna be able to get up in the morning, and not feel it.

Now obviously, we can't just go walking around in our true forms in broad daylight. Its suicidal, and just plain stupid. Instead, we prefer to disguise ourselves as humans. My own form is very useful. I am tall, skinny and normally wear glasses. My hair is usually up in a pony tail, and is a brownish-blonde hue, with natural highlights. I love it when summer rolls around, because then my hair isn't as dark as it usually is during the school year. I have a bunch of scars, most of them from having fights with any part of a tree, or the time I slipped on some rocks and hit my head, but ended up getting a scar on my hand. There are also a few from mosquito bites.

Let's get to present day events, okay? I was in school. I may have forgot to mention that I'm 16. I was sitting in Latin, which was my last and final class for the day. I always endure math before I go to Latin, so I was a little angry because of math. I'm horrible at math. It was a Friday afternoon, close to summer, so it was really warm in the room. I was on my laptop, in the chat for FireClan, editing things. That's when my boyfriends username popped up.

*WaterclawPoseidon*

I smiled to myself and typed. My own username was up. This is kinda how the conversation went.

}BlazeHades{ Hi

*WaterclawPoseidon* Hi you

}BlazeHades{ Doing anything this afternoon? Or did Old Man Gamerucus give you a load of homework?

*WaterclawPoseidon* Surprisingly not. I figured we could work on the camp.

}BlazeHades{ Well that's not what I had in mind, but I suppose it'll do.

*WaterclawPoseidon* What'd you have planned?

}BlazeHades{ Nothing, we can do it another night. C U after school.

*WaterclawPoseidon* Love you

}BlazeHades{ Love You Too :)

His name disappeared and I logged out to start listening to what my teacher; , was saying. For a mortal, she was pretty intelligent when it came to Greek 'myths'. When it came to my world, myths were reality. She was explaining how we'd be joining another school in about a month, to go to this field trip to a museum in New York. She started handing out the permission slips, when I got a poke on the shoulder. I turned around, knowing who it was going to be.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think we're all going to be there when this field trip rolls around?" asked Brett, who happened to sit behind me in this class.

"I dunno. Why do you always ask me stuff like this? I'm not an oracle."

"Because you're the one who usually is behind all of the mayhem and you prevent us from going on normal stuff like field trips."

"I don't think I can necessarily control the future. I wish I could, but I can't."

"You sure about that?"

"Definitely. And Matt said we were all going to work on the camp."

"Again?"

"You and I both know that we just started on it last year, because Brunner said we were getting a lot more people, and we'd either need to make a new camp or expand. We've been expanding a lot lately, but we need more space. That's why Setha came up with the idea of a camp, which I agreed with, not because she's my best friend, but because there are other uses to the camp once its finished."

"Yeah, but a little more careful planning would've helped a bit. What are we suppose to be doing today?"

"Can I give you two a permission slip, or are you going to continue to argue about that video game?" 's voice stopped me from replying.

"Sorry, . We'll try to keep our arguing down." Brett replied.

She handed both of us slips and walked over to the next few desk. Brett waited for her to go back over to her desk, before saying "You're as scatterbrained and as stubborn as when I left Ker-Anna. Not to mention, persistent. Alright Blaze. I'll help with the building. But I will complain, if there are no snacks."

"I'm hungry too, so I'll be sure to get some snacks while we're there.

When I got home, I slung my backpack on the chair, pulled out my phone, and texted my "mom" telling her I'd be out for a bit. Then I got myself a few pretzel sticks from the container, some PB, a can of whip cream, a Hershey's bar, and a few marshmallows. Then I put it all in a bowl and sat down on the couch in my living room. Tyson; one of my dogs, got up and greeted me. Literally.

/Hi\ said Tyson. Not out loud, but he spoke in my head. I have this gift that enables me to understand animals. It also works when I'm trying to have a conversation with mortals. Most mortals don't have their minds in check, and they allow their minds to become as open as a meadow. Thus, giving me the capability to read their minds as well. I have to use Dragonese magic though, something I'm not skilled with.

"What's up, Tyson?" I asked.

/Nothing much. Just longing around the house and trying to stay out of Dream's fur. Can I have a pretzel?\

Tyson is a black greyhound. He has these little splashes of white though, like on his paws and the tip of his tail. He's missing an eye, but don't let that fool you. He uses other senses to "see" stuff. Kinda like me.

"Sure, take one. But don't get any of your slobber on the rest of my food."

Tyson carefully used his long muzzle to delicately take one of the pretzel sticks from the bowl. He then laid in front of me, and began to chew very loudly on it.

/Are you going anywhere?\ He asked me when he'd finished.

"Yeah, I'm going over to the camp. We're almost finished, you know."

/Wish I could go.\ He said wistfully.

"Yeah, I know bud. But Mom doesn't like it when I take you on 'walks' without her."

/I know. But a dog can dream.\

After I'd finished my snack, I went out to the back to retrieve my bike. I fastened on my helmet, and made my way to Brett's. His house wasn't really close to where our camp was, but I figured I'd might as well go with him, before he got lost again. When I got there, he was yelling at his own dog. Finally, he came out from the garage and peddled over to me.

"All set to go?" He asked.

"Yep. Lets go!"

I loved to ride my bike sometimes. I could go fast these days, it was almost like flying. We made it to our destination: Rosewood Park. A nice place to go, for the outdoorsy type of person. We had to carry our bikes once we came to the hill. You had to be really careful going down it, it was steep and there were lots of trees. But soon the sound of running water was even stronger than it had been. It was a small river. We hid our bikes with the others and took the small canoe that was left. I pushed it in, and we paddled out towards the lake. We finally reached our destination, a large island full of trees, undergrowth and life. To a passing mortal, it looked normal. But take a little closer look and you'd notice these thorny vines covering the entire barrier of the island. We paddled over to the small beach area and concealed the boat in the bushes. Then we transformed into our demidragon selves. I forgot to tell you what Brett looks like. Sorry.

Brett has black hair that's quite short. He wears glasses, kinda like me, but his glasses have no rims on the bottom. And they're black. Today, he wore a tie-dye t-shirt that he'd made a few years back at camp. His old black sneakers were once more, being used. As his skin began to turn into a deep blue, my own scales became real. His brown eyes stayed brown, unlike my own. Both of us fell forward on to the thick soles of our now taloned hands and feet.

Before you ask, when ever we transform, our clothes mold into our new shapes. I've never managed to understand in properly, but we're still wearing our clothes when we go back to human form. That probably makes no sense, but somehow it works.

When I looked back to Brett, his violet colored tail spikes had completed his transformation. We both walked through the small tunnel, wincing as thorns scraped at the gaps between scales. Once we were trough, the sight of the camp was a sight to behold. There were larger bushes that had holes in them. Those holes lead right down to the dens. When you're in a clan, you are an apprentice when you're in training to become a warrior. Helaers also can have apprentices, but our current Healer; Lizzie, has no apprentice.

Lizzie was currently as a very large tree, moving supplies to the new den. There was an elders den close to it, as well as the nursery. My own den was in a tree. It was a beautiful sight for any clan leader. All of the warriors were working hard to make this a secure and safe place. In the corner of the camp, there was a very large tunnel. Dirt was flying from its entrance. Clearly they were still working on the tunnels. I watched as a pair of apprentices chased one another. Matt strode towards me. He limped on his right side because of a birth deformity. I stepped forward and nuzzled him.

"It looks perfect." I told him.

"I figured we'd all better get started, even if you weren't here." Hunters raspy voice said behind me. His talons were covered in dirt, as was his pelt.

"Well you certainly did a good job. We ready to move in yet, or do we need more time? I can see that the tunnels aren't finished yet."

"The tunnels aren't even close to being finished. We put all of our energy into building the camp for the last few months. I just started working on it again. Looks like Setha put on some music."

And indeed I heard the sweet sound of "Welcome To This Day" begin to play. As the chorus began to play, I couldn't help but sing along.

"Welcome magic. Welcome sweet sunray. Love is no secret. Look all around you. Welcome to this day!" I sang.

"You're in a good mood." Matt said, smiling.

"This song always reminds me of the clan. It puts me in a good mood." I answered.

"Why don't we just think about something else for once? I know that the clan is your life, but can you just act like a regular teenager?" he teased.

"Wish I could, but-"

"Come on, lets go for a flight and forget about our worries for awhile." Matt interrupted. He lunched himself into flight, causing a strong gust of wind to rattle the leaves on the bushes and eventually the trees as he gained altitude.

I was about to join him, when there was a snarling noise and a black shape leaped out of the bushes and hurled itself on one of the apprentices who'd been chasing another one earlier. It tore into the apprentice, causing the scream of terror to stop aruptedly. A golden shape hurled itself at the dark creature that I managed to identify now. It was a hellhound, a dog-like creature that was both fierce and deadly to the apprentices. The hellhound disintegrated into golden dust, like monsters do when you kill them. The golden shape turned out to be Hunter, and he was glaring furiously at the place where the hellhound had last stood. There was a howl as more hellhounds charged in.

"Protect the young, old and defenseless!" Hunter yelled.

I spotted Ishmell by the elders den, no doubt protecting his grandmother. I snarled at one who came close to me. It leaped and I flared my wings up, making myself bigger than I was, though I am really big for a female. It snapped at me, just missing my face. I sunk my teeth in its shoulder, and it exploded into dust. By the time the last hellhound was dead, it was dark. And by that time, I had several scratches and a nasty bite on my left flank. Lizzie had a long line, so I occupied myself by talking with Hunter.

"Who was the apprentice?" I asked.

"Riverfoot. She was second generation, and was planning on returning to her parents in Mississippi. But I guess she'll never get to do that." Hunter replied, a little bitter. "Who went to notify her parents?"

"Mousewing. I figured she needed to do something."

"Good, good."

"Hey, why don't you get those wounds looked at? Liz has almost no one in line now."

"Oh thanks, I didn't

"Hey, those wounds look bad. A leader can get infected too, you know."

"Don't remind me."

I got home at about 9:00 PM. My "mom" and "dad" gave me a whole lecture on how I was suppose to be back before dark, and then I got grounded when I pointed out that the sun was still setting. When I finally got to sleep, my dreams were plagued by the screams of the apprentice getting torn into by the hellhound. It made me shiver, and it also made me think more about defenses at the camp. Clearly, it wasn't safe. I would need to ask Setha to help me with a magical border, something that I'd recently become very skilled with. Next week, turned into otter chaos. Mainly because I was supposed to go to New York. And if I haven't mentioned it already, I seem to have the worst fate in all of Dragonair history.


	2. 2 My friends need some Fire power

Chapter Two

_My friends need some Fire power_

The next day, I was rudely awakened by the same alarm that rang off at 6:15 in the morning every day. But on top of that beeping noise, there was the sound of the phone ringing. I cursed and stumbled out of bed, managing to get the phone before the answering machine started. Unfortunately, I forgot to turn off my alarm, so while I managed to get the phone, I couldn't hear what the person was saying.

I slammed the button on my alarm down, causing it to go "Beep, beep, beep-" and then stop. It was only until after I removed my fist that I discovered I'd broken the alarm, and added a new dent in in.

"Oh curse you, Fortuna." I growled.

"What?" The person on the phone asked.

"Nothing. May I ask who's calling?"

"Its me, Percy."

As soon as I heard those words, I changed my tone of voice from a high pitched nice sounding voice, to my normal voice.

"Hi Perce, what's up?"

"You're going to fly over here, right? I mean by your demidragon form, right?"

"Yep. No way in Hades would I ever fly over there in a plane. Not even if you paid me all the drachmas in the world."

"Okay. Cool. Anyone your interested in bringing?"

"I was planning on bringing Matt, Abby, Peter, maybe Caleb, Ishmael...You know what? I'll bring people whom I want to bring. The amount of people, not to mention their names, will take too long for me to say."

"Uh, okay. Drop by my house at around 9:00 AM."

"Sounds like a good plan. See you then."

"Bye!" The other line aruptedly cut off.

I put the phone back on the charger, pleased that I now didn't have to run down stairs in order to put it back. Ever since I'd complained deeply about me not being capable of calling friends in the comforts of my room, there had been this huge debate on whether or not I was mature enough. My "mother" thought I was too young, but my "dad" argued that I was sixteen, and therefore old enough to have a phone in my room. However, they liked to listen in on the conversations I had, and I often heard signs of my "dad" listening when I was talking to Matt. Mortals can be annoying, but they think that sixteen is old enough to drive. And yet if I wanted to be an elder at 116, they wouldn't let me. We consider 116 old. And yet its still young for a demidragon. Then again, technically, I was born during the Civil War, which was a long time ago, but I was taken to the Underworld so technically I am...Ugh, too much math. Back to the story.

I quickly ran through my house, an impressive thing because mine is jammed packed full of stuff. I ate breakfast in a flash, left a note for my "parents" and then decided to walk instead of taking my bike to Rosewood Park. But after a few minutes of consideration, I decided to just carpool with Hunter. Ishmael was there, as was Caleb. Back when I'd been trying to increase the numbers in the clan, these were the first three to come to it. I liked to call them my trio of trouble, mainly because the three of them did a lot of things together.

"So who's going with you to New York?" asked Ishmael.

"Dunno yet. Lets get to the park before I make any hasty decisions." I replied

"You never make any of those. Besides, isn't there a rule against the same group going again this weekend, that went last?" Caleb said innocently.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Good thinking, Caleb."

Ishmael gave a annoyed glare at Caleb, who merely smiled. Both of them were sitting in the back seat, despite the fact that they had been in the car before I had. But, Caleb had offered shotgun, and refused to take 'no' for an answer.

We got there fast, and Caleb used the Mist to hide the car from mortal eyes. He was good at that thing. Very good. Which was why he was in charge of concealing the island. And not Ishmael, who specialized in defenses. Somehow, I have a feeling that Hunter's heavily enchanted Jeep was perfectly fine without anymore defensive enchantments.

We got to the camp by flying instead, Ishmael carrying my backpack that I'd brought with me. Caleb carried his own bag, as he was going to New York. Ishmael had left his in the car because he was not. When I landed, I noticed a drastic change in the camps defenses. A weak golden dome covered the entire island. But it was clearly weak, because it flickered on and off.

"Who put up the shield?" I asked as we landed.

"My grandmother gave Williston an old spell to try to protect the camp. He's not strong enough to keep it up, but it's the best we can do for now. You'll have to put a temporary shield up yourself. Everyone knows you're the best at that kind of magic." Ishmael replied, crawling through the entrance because he was bigger than the entrance itself.

"Well he's an idiot for trying to. I _told _him to save his magic for things, not use it for stupid things." I growled, not even registering the pain as thorns jabbed at the scale breaks. "WILLISTON!" I yelled.

The old demidragon weakly lifted his head from the cool shade of the elders den. As far as we could figure out, Williston had been young a century before Nightshade had been born. It was amazing that he'd survived this long, and I wasn't too keen on the idea of losing my oldest elder.

"Williston, you cut that spell off right now! How many times have I toldyou, time and time again, to _preserve _your magic! It's the only thing keeping you alive!"

"But this time, I ain't tryin' to lift some of that there fresh kill...I'm a tryin' to protect my clan." Williston protested.

"Younger demidragons do the protecting around here, Williston. You did your warrior duties, now shut off that spell."

"But I'm the only one who can do this here spell, 'cause I'm the one who's a son of Ma-"

"TURN OFF THE BLOODY SPELL WILLISTON!"

"Alright, alright. Just keep yer scales on." Williston grumbled. A few minutes later, the golden dome flickered once more, then shut off completely.

"_Thank _you, Williston. Now next time obey my orders the first time I issue them."

The group of demidragons that I was taking to New York was a decent size. While I was going to New York, Hunter and Ishmael would keep the place safe and in working order. Hopefully. If not, I was going to feed them to some hellhounds.

Matt joined my side, when I was beginning to count.

"32," I murmured.

"34, actually." He said.

"Eh, same thing. Just two extra people."

"Do you mind if I ride you today?"

"Not at all. You can help carry my stuff."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Course not, you dummy."

Let me explain why Matt has to ride me. And don't get any funny ideas about that. You see, Matt is a third generation demidragon. Demidragons like that tend to have lesser and mixed powers, often resulting in them killing themselves. But Matt seems to be a special case. His family has always managed to survive, at least to adulthood. Matt, himself, appears to be fine, as he only uses the Poseidon powers that his family has. But anyway, as he is third generation demidragon, it takes awhile for him to transform back to his demidragon form (or true form). I guess you could call it "recharging" that his body has to do in order transform. So his waist was actually at my shoulder.

We started getting everyone together, and the chatter died down when I whistled.

"Alright then, so I hope everyone who didn't go last week is here today, as we're not having any late people come later." I yelled in my best consoler voice. I tend to use it on trips. Mainly because I'm a consoler at a couple of mortal summer camps. And people usually listen to me then.

"Wait! Wait for me!" A small high pitched voice called. A few 'oofs' and 'oohs' and a bunch of general grumbling occurred as a tiny salmon colored female threaded her way through the mass of demidragons in front of me.

"Anyone one else running late?" I scanned the crowed for more stragglers. There was no more grumbling, so I assumed that we were all good. "Alright, ya'll better have your stuff to go. We aren't coming back until Monday morning."

No one rushed off to get their own backpacks, and Matt was carrying his and mine.

"Let's go!" Matt mounted me quickly and I sprung into the air. Most of us have been trained to mount the other person once the leader gives the command. Matt has done this enough times not to get totally off balance. Not to mention, he's used to riding me. Once we were all higher than the tree's, we went into a very large V formation. Kind of like geese. Don't judge me.

"Turbo Speed...NOW!" Ah, let me explain what Turbo Speed is, before you start yelling at me. Turbo Speed is basically a speed that's faster than light. It allows us to travel from place to place, but leaves us pretty drained of energy. For that reason, most leaders only use it in a state of emergency. But me being me, I did it when we were on trips, on quests, anytime I deemed it important enough. I always remembered to pack plenty of ambrosia for those who tended to pass out, but I myself, get hit with a lot of exhaustion and have to eat a tiny bit myself. But something else always seems to keep me strong. Almost like I have another source of energy that I can tap into when I'm in great need. I bet you have a migraine now. Sorry.

Anyway, the world seemed to flash by and sounds blurred together, until I heard the loud noises of the city. My wings swung out forward to stop me from going Turbo Speed. Then my nose came about five centimeters from a skyscraper.

"Holy-" I swung my head to the left, causing the rest of me to follow. I spiraled down into an alleyway, unnoticed by the mortals. Matt hopped off and I transformed back into my human form. I got a little dizzy and almost tipped over, but Matt managed to catch me for once. Normally, he would be the one getting unbalanced and I'd have to help him. It was a nice change though.

"Thanks." I said, as exhaustion hit me like Clarisse kicking someone. Unfortunately, I speak from experience on that.

"Tired?" Matt asked.

"Yep. Very tired. Think I need either a nap or a snack."

"You always need a snack."

"I'm always hungry."

The rest of my group soon followed me to a subway. We were going to take that in order to get to Percy's house. Which meant we were going to have to cross Central Park. We got on the subway, easy enough, but when we got off, there was someone who I hadn't seen in a good few years. It was the Minotaur, or 'Ground Beef' as Percy called him.

"Plan?" Brett murmured from behind me.

"Working on it."

"Well hurry up, because he's sure to notice us soon."

"I know that, I'm not a total idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

As Brett said those words, I remembered an old plan I'd once thought of when I was sitting in class. A plan that required perfect timing. Someone who could control water would have to douse the monster with said element. Then someone who could control some sort of cold element would freeze him like you would frozen meat, only much faster. Finally, I would incinerate the frozen meat so that his essence went back to where it belonged. And yes, I tend to think of battle plans during class because I'm usually bored out of my mind and there's nothing better to do. Don't judge me.

"Plan 45." I hissed. They knew that I'd made the plan I just explained.

Both Brett and Peter had powers over water. Peter was a son of Water and Brett was a son of Poseidon. We fortunately had a daughter of Snow with us, Peter's girlfriend, Abby. Abby could freeze something in less than five minutes. Sorry, getting side tracked.

Brett stepped out from behind me, with Peter hot on his heels.

"Hey Beef Head!" Brett yelled.

The Minotaur made a noise like 'Huh?'

"I got a couple gallons of water with your name on it, bull boy."

The Minotaur charged at him, but Peter made water suddenly swirled out of nowhere. Brett made a fist, and punched the air. The water copied his movements, coating the monster in water. Abby shot an icy blast from her hand. It turned the coat of water into a coat of ice. I stepped forward. The others quickly retreated to the side. My mere presence in front of the ice sculpture, was enough to make it melt. I held out my hand, and soon, red flames were swirling in a pure ball of fire. I made like I was a baseball pitcher, then threw it at the melting coat of ice. There was a little bit of the Minotaur for the flame to catch on. Abby allowed her ice to be melted away.

Soon, there was just a big puddle of water in the place where a monster had once stood. A few mortals gave us strange looks, like why were we staring at a large puddle of water.

"Can we go now?" asked one of the younger kids.

"Yeah, we can go." I replied, stepping carefully around the puddle.

I checked the time to discover that it was pretty much lunch time. On normal circumstances, I would just tell everyone to hunt. But everyone was still clearly tired from traveling here. And we were in a city, so there wasn't really many good options on the prey list. I didn't feel like going to a vender, and I didn't want to bother Percy's mother. So, I decided to just walk over to the park, run over to Percy's house, then come back with Percy so we could all eat while we talked. Hopefully, the park would just have dryads in it, and not demi-eating monsters. If you ask me, I think that really dampens your appetite.

"So let me get this straight," said Percy as I bit into my tuna sandwich. "You guys ran into Ground Beef, and didn't let me have a swing at him?"

"There wasn't enough time to call you and not kill the monster, Percy." I replied, picking up my canteen of lemonade.

"Yeah, but still! I wanted to have a chance to beat on old Ground Beef."

"I'm still surprised you managed to pull off that plan, Blaze." Annabeth said, she was sketching out a new architectural idea in the sketch book I'd given her last year. "I mean, you never calculated how long or how quick you'd have to be in order to pull that off. Did anyone even get hurt when doing that? I calculated it, and I estimated that your entire group would sustain-"

"Annabeth, I love ya, but stop turning everything into a math lesson. Architecture and fighting have nothing in common." I interrupted.

"Math is in everything, Blaze. Including fighting."

"Point taken, but I don't feel like having a migraine this morning. If I wanted one of those, I would've just gone to camp, and argued with Nighthawk."

"Why do you even bother? You know he likes you."

"Because I'm dating Matt. And I have to make that perfectly clear to him."

"I heard my name. What are you talking about?" Matt walked over to the picnic table I was sitting at.

"Nothing." I said, smiling as he sat down.

"Are we going to the camp, or no?"

"I don't know. Hopefully not, some of the others actually like spending time in school."

"Now that's a shocker."

"Tell me about it."

We began to pack up the things, a few of the younger ones began to chase one another when they finished. Soon, the older kids were joining in, and it was a full-blown game of tag. I continued to sit down at the picnic table with Matt. Annabeth was still sketching, and Percy was watching with us.

"Such a simple game." I said, smiling at all the laughter occurring.

"Shame most of these kids are learning how to deal with their mythical world, huh?" Percy said, smiling as well.

"They _have _to lean. If they don't, imagine what would happen to them."

"You mean like Riverfoot's death from yesterday?" Matt said gently.

"Whoa, you guys lost an apprentice yesterday? What happened?" Percy said

"Hellhound attack. No one else was killed, fortunately."

"That's good."

I turned silent.

"Blaze, its not your fault you know. You can't protect everyone."

"But I could've protected her. I could've put up that shield days ago. I could've-"

"You and I both know that you don't have the strength or the magic to do that." Matt interrupted. He took my hand gently. "You can only do the best you can do, and you can't always do everything."

"But-"

"No 'but's. You beat yourself up too much, Blaze. I think you need a break."

"My job is full time."

"But you clearly need to take a break."

"No, I'm fine."

"BLAZE IS IT!" yelled Peter gleefully.

I hadn't been paying attention to who I should avoid, while I was arguing. Which gave Peter the opportunity to tag me.

"YOU SON OF A MONKEY BUTT!" I yelled, as I got up and chased after him.

There were a few giggles at that. Many knew that I would catch him easily, as the anger fueled me in ways that normal caffeine or sugar couldn't. I tackled him and then promptly tagged him on the shoulder.

"How's that, Peta?" I asked, using the old nickname I had for him.

"Fine, just get off of me. I can't breath." Peter was breathing hard, and still laughing.

I got up and helped him up. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Well, she sure got you, eh Petey?" Brett said, having the biggest grin I've ever seen him have.

"Yeah, she got me. Which means you're next." Peter reached out and touched Brett's arm. He took off running as Brett ran after him.

I exploded into laughter as Peter dodged Brett, the two of them earning quite a few looks from the mortals who stared at us.

The sun was just beginning to set, when I called everyone back.

"Alrighty then. If everyone is done tagging everyone, we need to find a place to pass out." I said.

"You can crash at my place, we probably have enough room." Percy offered.

"Is your mom and stepdad cool with it?"

"You know Paul is fascinated with you. And my mom loves it when you come over."

"Well if its really no trouble..."

"C'mon Blaze. Please?"

"Well, alright."

We went over to Percy's apartment, warmly welcomed by Sally and Paul. We all went into separate rooms to get changed. Or rather, those who wanted to sleep as humans. The majority of us were sleeping as demidragons. Including myself. So I had already transformed myself, when I heard a gasp.

"What?" I demanded

Then I looked at myself and let loose my own gasp. I had a small bump where my stomach was. Normally, I don't have that bump, but there it was. I ran over to where Sally was talking to Percy. I quickly hissed something in her ear, and she rushed me into the bathroom.

**Matt's POV**

Normally, my girlfriend doesn't go rushing off to the bathroom with my sort of half-brothers mother. So when that happened, I imediently assumed the worst. Percy tried soothing my worries a bit. But I could tell he was a little nervous himself. When they finally came out, Brett was pacing and there were sounds of gentle snoring coming from the living room where everyone was sleeping. Honestly, I like Brett and everything, but sometimes it annoys me on how close he can get to Blaze. I know I shouldn't get jealous, but still. It can be pretty hard to mask your feelings when a boy around the age of your girlfriend is constantly hovering over her. I know he's an important friend to her, which is probably why I haven't told him to get lost.

"Dude, chill. You're over reacting." said Percy as he watched me watch the water drop from the faucet.

"I can't help it."

"Boy am I glad Hunter's not here. Between you three, there's enough concern for Blaze to fill a hellhound with hatred."

"If Hunter were here, he'd most likely accuse me of something."

"You have a fair point at that."

"Will both of you shut up with the useless chatter?" Brett intrupted

"Well at least we're not pacing." I retorted

"You picked that up from Blaze, didn't you?" asked Percy.

"Yep. Didn't intend on doing so. I try not to do it, but when I'm really worried..."

"You pace."

"Pretty much."

I ignored their chatter. I'm normally known for being level headed in most situations, but this was one I was starting to fear. Suddenly Sally emerged at the doorway.

"Blaze wants you, Matt." she said softly.

I followed her to the bathroom. Blaze was sitting on the toilet. She was reading something that I imidiently identified, as a pregnancy tester. Anyway, I carefully made my way to where she was sitting. She was wearing a large white shirt that had a faded design on it. She had black sweatpants on and her hair was a little messy. She'd taken off her glasses and her eyes were a little red.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey..." she said, sniffing.

"What's the matter?"

"This," she handed me the said object above.

I read it, then nearly passed out. Then I read it again. For you see...it said positive. Blaze was pregnant.

**A/N**

**Oh my gods, I couldn't write this chapter as easily as I could the first time. Maybe it's becuase I'm older or something? I dunno. Anyway, I added Matt's POV (Point Of Veiw) becuase that was easier than writing from Blaze's POV. And it also left an awesome cliffhanger! I'm a genius XD. Anyway, I keep forgetting to add these Author Notes. I should do more. I'm just glad to finnally be finished. I'm busy with soccer and school, so thats why it's taking so long. Thanks for all the reveiws btw. I really appreicate the feedback. Anyway, I'll have chapter 3 out soon enough. You guys eat up these chapters fast, and then you're looking for more XD.**


	3. 3 I Head To My Real Home For

**Chapter Three**

_I head to my real home for a much needed vacation_

**Blaze's POV**

Surprise. That's what was on Matt's face. I suppose I expected it. I, myself, felt a little numb. Too many emotions swirled through me for me to really feel anything except numbness. I welcomed it with full embrace. There was silence like no other. The silence I didn't like. It made my brain able to think far too much. Finally, Matt seemed to remember how to use English.

"How...how long have you..." he managed

"I suspected, but was never entirely sure." I whispered, burying my head in my knees.

"So you're entirely blind and clueless like I am?"

"Pretty much."

"Come here," Matt carefully eased me up, attempting not to make me or himself fall.

"What?" I said.

"Calm down. Please?"

I buried my face in Matt's shirt. It smelled like him. It was soft and I could feel his body heat through the fabric. Matt's arms wrapped around me. I felt his warm breath on the top of my head meaning he'd buried his face in my hair. We continued to embrace each other that way, until I made an attempt to push away the emotions swirling around me. Unfortunately, that made my tear ducts start to work again. Matt just rubbed my back gently, saying soothing words. I estimated it was about half an hour had past before I finally got a hold on my emotions.

"Sorry, I got your shirt all wet." I sniffled

"Its okay. Just as long as you're alright." he continued to hold me close to him. I'd moved my head to the side.

"I don't deserve someone like you..."

"No talking like that."

"But still. You're too nice. Too gentle. Too perfect."

"What was it you said when you and I helped kill all those giants?" Matt asked.

"What does it matter?"

"You said I was your other half. That I made you complete. And I see what you mean by that."

"But-"

"'But' nothing. You need sleep."

"I don't want to sleep like a demidragon anymore."

"Its okay. We can take the sofa."

When we came out of the bathroom, I checked the clock. It read: _12:00 AM_. We carefully stepped over sleeping people a demidragons. Both Brett and Percy were whispering quietly and sitting on the couch. They stopped when they noticed us.

"What's the matter, Blaze?" Percy whispered.

"Yeah, why'd you run to the bathroom?" Brett tried to keep his voice light, but it was clear that he was worried.

"She need's sleep, guys. Move." Matt hissed from behind me.

"Come on Brett, you can sleep on the floor of my bedroom because there's no more room here." Percy gently nudged Brett, as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah, whatever." Brett followed Percy quietly out of the room.

Matt grabbed some pillows and a couple of blankets. He put the pillows on the arm of the couch and motioned for me to lay down. I shook my head. He let out an exasperated sigh. Then he carefully laid down. I laid down next to him, my back pressed against his chest. He carefully spread out the blankets as best as he could, then wrapped one arm around me. I felt his warm breath on my neck. I pulled off his arm, then rolled over so that I was now facing him.

"Go to sleep, Blaze." Matt whispered.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing just go to sleep."

I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to wander. Matt's breath on my face helped. It smelled like vanilla for some strange reason. But I didn't dwell on that. Instead, I allowed my super senses to form a picture in my head of my surroundings.

For some strange reason, I have these spider senses that allow me to "see" stuff when I shouldn't. I often compare it to echolocation. Its kinda like sending out a sound wave and then "feeling" the shape of whatever object it is. This also applies to mortals. It's slightly handy, but I haven't really had any need to use it since Brett's last year at the summer camp. Not at Camp Half-Blood, at Camp Rek-Anna.

The next morning, I woke up and was extremely hungry and still very tired. Matt had wrapped his arms around me again, which wasn't so bad. The bad thing was there was a ton of whispering behind me. I carefully rolled over to see a bunch of faces all staring at me.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed.

A bunch of giggles broke out.

I sighed, then yelled "Percy!"

"What?" Percy came running into the room, wearing jeans and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Can you get these bean brains outta here before I toss 'em out a window?"

"Sure. Okay everyone into the kitchen. You heard the other option if you stay." Percy herded the group out. There was a bunch of grumbling, but they all left. Except for Brett and Caleb of course.

"Guys, can you please go with the others?"

"First, some explanations . Then we'll leave." said Caleb

"You drive a hard bargain."

"We're your friends." Brett pointed out.

"Urgh. Fine. Just let me wake up Matt."

I carefully sat up and gently shook Matt's shoulder. He groaned, then opened his eyes.

"What in the name of Poseidon is going on?" He said, sitting up as well.

"Answers, now. Then we leave you alone." Brett said

"Did you agree to this?" Matt asked, looking at me.

"If we answered their questions, they said they'll go away. So I figured we'd better get it over."

"And if they DON'T go away?"

"Then I will personally chase them with a ball of fire in my hand. Or you can chase them with a large stick."

"What is it with you and trees?" Brett said, looking at the ceiling and shaking his head.

Caleb elbowed him and waited for me to speak.

I took a deep breath and asked Matt in my head what he wanted.

Do you want to tell them, or would you like me to?

Whatever you feel comfortable with.

You do it.

"Okay, so as you guys know, last night Blaze summoned me into the bathroom with her." Matt began

"Whoa, whoa. Time out." Brett made a "time out T" with his hands "You guys didn't-"

"No, now let me finish talking before you ask anymore questions."

"Jeez, just making sure. No need to get all vocal about it."

"Brett, when you're asking a question like that, did you really think that he WOULDN'T get vocal?" I asked, a little sarcastically.

"Well, when you put it that way...sorry man. I'll stay out of those waters from now on."

"Anyway, we kinda found out that she's...well...uh..." Matt began to turn a little red "Um..." He looked to me for support, and probably for help.

"We found out that I'm going to have a kit." I said, blushing a little bit myself.

Both Caleb's and Brett's mouths dropped so low, I thought they were going to hit the ground. Caleb snapped his shut a faster than Brett's.

"How...what...who?" He managed.

"I don't know, and its true. Matt obviously." I answered all three questions.

"Blaze, I hope you realize that you're only sixteen." Brett finally managed.

"No, it totally escaped my notice. Thank you for reminding me." I said sarcastically.

"Well that would explain a lot...no offense." Caleb was edging towards the door "Now if you don't mind, I'd better clear up things with everyone else. They're currently eavesdropping."

"Feel free to toss them in a pit of lava for doing so."

"Don't worry, I will." Caleb darted out of the room, causing quite a lot of surprised screams. There was pounding on the floor and then the door opening. Then there was the sound of feet on the stairs.

"Did you think before you acted?"

"Dude, it was a complete accident. They happen sometimes you know."

"This will change your entire life, Blaze!"

"I'll managed."

"This isn't like you missing the ball in a kickball game. This is your LIFE!"

"Brett, leave her alone!" Matt said in a tone I'd never seen him use before.

Brett stormed out of the room. I sighed.

"He'll come around. You know that." Matt said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you sure? After that episode, he's probably going to resent me."

"Nah, the poor guy's worried about you. Probably extremely concerned. You know he likes to make sure you're okay. That guy's committed."

"I'm worried about how the other's will react. I want the clan with me if I'm going back to Camp Half-Blood."

"You know Hunter. He'll follow your orders 'till the end of the world."

"But-"

"Stop worrying. It's not good for you and its not good for the kit."

I decided to eat breakfast. I was really hungry, and if I was really hungry then the kit was really hungry. Matt followed me, faithful as always. He even explained what was going on to the group. There was quite a bit of shock, but the same little salmon colored demidragon who had caused such a disturbance when we were trying to leave smiled and said "I bet it'll be an adorable little kit. Whatcha gonna call him?"

"Never choose a name for something not yet here." I replied, using an old saying that Nightshade had often said to new mothers.

The salmon colored demidragon merely beamed at me. I felt the urge to smile back.

The next week, I was driven to the camp by Percy, who had a drivers license. He already knew about the news and fully supported me.

"Annabeth's going to say it was unwise," He said, smiling at me in the front. I was riding shotgun again. "But you've helped me and supported me when no one else has. I think I need to start repaying you."

"Percy, when are you going to learn that its my job to do so? I am your partner, your protector, your supporter, your-"

"Yeah, I know." Percy grinned at me. "But you've always been there for me. Let me repay you a little. Stop ruining the moment, man."

He parked just at Thalia's Pine. "Mind if I come with you? Annabeth's here." He gestured to Annabeth's stormy gray car. It looked right at home next to Percy's blue car.

I walked into the Big House, Percy following behind Matt and I.

"Hello, child." Chiron sat in his wheelchair, looking like he had been waiting for me, which of course, he had.

"Hi, Chiron." I greeted him.

"Your clanmates came a few hours ago. They received the news with shock. I do believe Lizzie wishes to examine you? She's the only one who has knowledge on this sort of thing, I'm afraid." Chiron looked slightly frustrated.

"Hi, Blaze." Lizzie popped out of thin air. I have no clue how she managed to sneak up so easily.

"Do you need a room, my dear?" Chiron asked.

Lizzie shook her head. "Nope. I can probably tell just by Blaze's scent. She is, after all the daughter of Hades. Plus, Matt here, has some Poseidon blood in him."

Lizzie sniffed me thoroughly. "Hmm...It will come next month!"

"Next month? Is it that quickly?" Chiron sounded surprised.

"Well, it first started forming during the Giant War. So it would be a few months since then." Lizzie explained.

"Ah. Quite interesting. I've never had a student that's a demidragon until I met Blaze and of course, this is all new to me."

"Oh, its okay. I'd doubt you to know any of this stuff. After all, I was trained by Applebloom to know this sort of stuff. I mean no offense by this, Chiron. I hope you know that."

"I would take no offense from you, child. I'm afraid you are correct about me not having any knowledge on this sort of thing. Demidragons are very different from demigods or even cloud nymphs."

"Can we stop chatting outside? I'd like something to drink, if you don't mind." I interrupted.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Come inside."

I followed Chiron inside the Big House. I'd grown up here. So would my kit.

**A/N: **_**HOLY MOTAHER OF EVERY GOD! It took me FOREVER to finish this chapter. Also, just so you know, this chapter is dedicated to Zoie, who happens to be a friend of mine from school. Also, the explanation as to why I haven't been updating as quickly. Stuff happened. I got busy. Now I'm not busy. This is literally the only site I can get on to publish stuff. Comment down below as usual and show me some support. The more support I get, the faster I'll publish these chapters. Got it? Okay then. Also, check out my WattPad. It's **_BlazeTheDemidragon**.**


	4. 4 The Kit Is Born

**Chapter Four**

_The kit is born_

Kitting was easy. At least, it was for me. Despite the fact of being a new mother, Lizzie said I handled it very well. And it was worth it. The kit was a boy, and a small one at that. He had turquoise scales, and golden tipped tail spikes. He had tiny talons that resembled cat claws. He wouldn't open his eyes for at least a month, but I didn't care. He was precious to me. More precious than all the riches under the earth.

Matt stayed with me for the rest of the day. He loved watching the kit, fascinated with it. Lizzie had rolled her eyes often and one time said to me "New fathers are like that all the time. They can't believe how small the little one is, nor can they believe that they helped create it. In my opinion, its downright foolishness."

Regardless, I didn't mind. I was still thinking of a name for him, when Matt suggested one.

"Hiccup." He said.

"What?" I glanced up at him. The kit was now burying itself under my arm (I was now in my demidragon form) in hopes of getting warmer. I allowed it to.

"His name should be Hiccup." Matt explained.

"Why on Earth, would you want to name him that?" I asked.

"He needs a name that no one else has. I thought Hiccup might work."

"You've been watching _How To Train Your Dragon_ again, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point."

"Well...I suppose we can name him Hiccup. It sorta fits too. After all, his leg."

Both Matt and I looked at the tiny foot that was tiny and had no talons on it. It only had two tiny toes instead on five flexible and fully functional ones. It was his left leg that was deformed, unlike Matt's right one. Matt's disabled foot looked exactly the same, in demidragon form anyway.

When little Hiccup first opened his eyes, the first thing he said was "Hungry."

He was now old enough to start eating solid foods. So I shared some of my food with him. I was relived to be out of the infirmity. I needed fresh air, so I left Hiccup in the care of Abble; a Czechoslovakian friend of mine whom Hiccup immediately took a liking to. He followed Abble obediently EVERYWHERE.

Meanwhile, I occupied myself with camp activities. I'd found my old sword; the one my father had given me years ago, and now practiced sword fighting with Percy. Jason sat near by, waiting for his turn.

"So how's the little one doing?" Percy asked as he lunged at me with his sword.

"He's doing good. Abble's taking care of him." I blocked it, and added in a thrust of my own.

"Abble's the Czechoslovakian guy, right? The one with the weird accent?" Percy jabbed.

"Yep. That's the one." I parried and lunged.

"Cool. He's a good kid. What are his parents?" Percy swiped his sword near my head.

"Helios and Wisdom, I believe. If not that, then Discovery." I ducked and swiped at his knees in turn.

"Wait, I thought Helios faded and the job got passed on to Apollo." Percy jumped and spun behind me.

"He did, but Abble's family always had the more dominant DNA. Thus, Abble is as powerful as first generation." I dodged.

"Dang. Wish that'd work out for my kids, if I ever have any." Percy jabbed at my gut.

"Yeah, but you're a son of Poseidon, so it'll work out. Trust me on this one." I disarmed Percy, scooped up his sword, then pointed both blades at his unprotected chest.

Percy raised his hands in defeat. "Man, for a warrior who hasn't had any sword fighting practice in a while, you're good!"

"I still got it, eh?" I handed Riptide back to him.

"Yeah you do. Now lets see what you can do to a son of Jupiter wearing glasses." Jason got up from the bench and handed Percy a water bottle.

"Just let me get my own shades on first." I hopped over to the bench where I'd taken off my nerdy looking glasses.

When I put them on, everything sharpened in focus. I walked over to where Jason stood, his Imperial golden sword gleaming in the sunlight. My own sword was a mix of Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, Stygian iron and silver. It had a ruby and obsidian hilt with a glass orb that had a skull in the middle. Flames swirled around in the orb.

Sure, it may have looked flashy but this thing was way more deadly than Percy's and Jason's swords combined.

Jason and I stepped into battle, both of us calling upon our powers from time to time. I used my flames to support me and hold me in the air while Jason floated. It ended right when the conch horn sounded.

"You put up a good fight, Grace." I said, smiling as I helped him up.

"As do you, Firehades." He said, using the surname I'd made for myself.

"All in a days work, I suppose." Percy agreed.

Hiccup came skipping over to Matt and I in human form, which surprised me.

"Hey there, little one." Matt ruffled Hiccup's hair affectionately.

"Hi dada." Hiccup beamed up at Matt.

"So what did you learn today?"I asked, taking one of his little hands.

"Abble taught me all sorts of things. He said that the funny goat-men are called _satyrs_ and that the girls who come out of the trees are called _tree-nymphs_ and that the women in the canoe lake are called _Naiads_. And that this place is called _Camp Half-Blood_. And-"

"That's wonderful. You can tell us more, later. But for now, lets eat." I interrupted him, noticing that we were just a few steps away from the pavilion.

Other cabins sat at their tables. We possibly had the largest and the fullest. I sat at the head of the table, Matt and Hiccup on either side of me. Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble ground to get our attention. It worked. Except Nighthawk was having a heated argument with Clarisse.

"NIGHTHAWK!" I yelled his name.

Both of them paused in their argument.

"If you would be so kind as to grace us with your presence over here, we can start eating." My voice echoed in the pavilion.

He glared at me, then walked slowly to his place at a table.

"Thank you, Blaze." Chiron smiled.

I dipped my head and gestured for him to carry on with whatever he had to say.

"Well, before you all get to chow down, I'd like you all to please welcome Hiccup, son of Blaze and Matt. As you all probably know, he was born a month ago, and now he and his mother are out of the infirmity. Hopefully, Blaze will be able to resume her leadership duties."

"I'll try, Chiron," I said, smiling fondly at Hiccup. "But this little one is going to keep me on my toes."

Everyone laughed.

"Indeed," Chiron's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Well, without further ado, let us feast!"

Nymphs came to the tables and passed out plates full of food. People started getting up and giving a portion of their food to the fire. Hiccup was about to take a big bite of his food when I picked up his plate.

"Mama, I want ta eat!" He whined.

"I know you're hungry, but you've got to give some of your food to the gods. They need food too, you know."

"Why do they need food?"

"You know how the strawberry fields smell in the afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Well imagine that someone could live off that gods will like you if you give them burnt offerings."

"They will?" Hiccups little eyes shone with curiosity.

"Yes Hiccup, they will. Now come one. Which god do you want the offering to go to?"

"Your father, mama."

I scraped a bit of steck into the flames, murmuring "Hades" twice. Then I walked back to the table and permitted Hiccup to eat. Once everyone was finished, Chiron stomped his hoof again. We all fell silent.

"Today we will have a game of capture the flag to celebrate Blaze's return. Arm yourselves and make alliances quickly. You have one hour to prepare."

We all ran to our cabins, it was like a middle school hall way in Dragon Cabin. Everyone was frantically getting their armor on, getting weapons, shields, all sorts of stuff.

I pulled on my CTF armor. Hiccup was getting in everyone's way. Eventually, my best friend; Setha managed to get him over to my bunk.

"You can't go, little one." She said, her frost coated and electric armor coming into my view.

"BUT I WANNA PLAY!" he bawled at the top of his lungs.

"Hiccup, come here." I ordered him.

He obeyed, sniffling a little.

I knelt and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want you play quite yet. When you're four you can play, okay?"

He nodded.

"Meanwhile, you get to help Grandpa Chiron. You like him, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Well, helping him is important. Very few people get to help him. Would you rather be doing what everyone else is doing, or would you rather be doing something special?"

"Special!" He said, enthusiasm coming into his face.

"Okay then. You listen to Grandpa Chiron. Do what he tells you to do. Okay?"

"Okay! I'll be the best assistant he's ever had!" Hiccup said, beaming at me.

"You do that." I smiled.

"I'll take him to Chiron for you?" Setha asked.

"Yes please. Explain to him."

"Okay. I'll be back fast. We need to plan."

"Tell me about it."

Setha scooped Hiccup up and allowed him to climb on her back. Then she sprinted off with him holding on and laughing hysterically.

"Hey." Hunter ducked as a random paper airplane zoomed.

"Hi." I adjusted a piece of his armor.

"Who are we teaming with? I got an offer from Ares and an offer from Athena. Both said you couldn't be either one's team."

"Athena." I said . "Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephest-" I broke off, biting my lip. When we had defeated Gaea, truly the one to deliver the blow had been Leo. My brother; Nico di Angelo, said he'd died. I too, thought he had died, but it seemed different somehow. What I secretly thought, was that Leo had used the potion we'd gotten, to survive his fiery blast and get himself back to Calypso. He was still alive. Still, I missed him. We'd always thought on the same wave length, even Percy and I tended to argue. Still, wherever he was, I hoped he was happy and safe.

"Basically, our usual allies?" Hunter asked.

"Pretty much. Please include Hephaestus."

"On it."

Hunter disappeared into the chaos again, and Setha replaced him.

"We all set yet?" she asked.

"Pretty much. Get everyone. We're going to set up defenses and plan."

We had a plan. We had a catapult. And we had Ramen noodles. I have no idea who got the box full of Ramen noodles, but everyone was eating a package of non-cooked Ramen noodles.

A few of my advisers, Hunter, and head consolers for the cabins, crowded around a map I'd unrolled on a stump. In the fading light, it was hard to read, but that's why you have me. I had summoned a ball of fire in my hand, and we were all examining the map.

"If we send some people around that way," Ishmael pointed near Zeus' Fist. "We could distract them."

"Bad idea." Piper shook her head. "You remember that battle? The place is cursed. We'll have more luck sticking to the fringes of the woods; where the woods meets the camp."

"On the other hand," Caleb examined the area around Zeus' Fist. "The enemy won't be expecting it. They'll think that we'll avoid that area all together. Maybe would shouldn't use that place as a decoy, but more like our base."

"Nah, I'd rather fight on un-cursed area." Percy pointed to the area where the woods met the beach. "Put a decoy there. That's _way_ out-of-the-way."

"Fair point, fair point. Caleb, use your Shadow Slashers to decoy. Have a few of them in the air, and some of them on the ground."

"On it. Am I required for anything else?"

"No, I don't think so. If you are, I'll message you."

"'Kay." Caleb raced off, disappearing from sight as he went to gather his troops.

Before you ask, a Shadow Slasher is a specific group of demidragons who specialize in speed and stealth. Without their stealth, they wouldn't be considered Shadow Slashers. Caleb happens to be the leader of the Shadow Slashers in my clan. He's the oldest and the best. So its only natural he'd lead.

"What about guards for the flag?" Annabeth asked.

"We need a place that's hard to get to." Hunter said.

"How about a tree?" suggested Ishmael.

"Why do all of your plans suck?" Hunter asked.

"Dude, think about it. It's in a place where it can be seen. _And_ it's in a place where its well protected! We can have aerial defenses, ground defense and tree defenses!"

"I don't suppose you'd be in the tree, huh Ishmael?" Hunter asked dryly.

"No, of course not!"

"Well, I was just making sure."

"No, I'll be on the ground."

"Get your troops then and Hunter, get some good fliers up in the sky. I want some tree-lovers in the trees. Any of you guys got some soldiers you'd like anywhere?" I asked.

"We're working out positions now. I'll let you know when we get them all sorted out."

"Okay, good. Sort them out quickly, please. Remember, we only have an hour."

"'Kay. I'll rush them."

Ishmael rushed off, and Hunter continued to study the map. "I think we'll need Brett's help with this one. And I want Setha over with me. Grace will try to knock our forces out of the air. When one guy can control the wind, bring your own air bender."

"Where is Setha?" asked Will Solace.

"I'm here! Sorry, Hiccup was talking to Chiron and I couldn't get him off my back. The kid has an iron grip." Setha came jogging over.

"Great. Join our fliers and control the wind. I'll even let you ride me, since you're wearing your armor." Hunter and Setha set off.

"Where are you sending me?" Nighthawk came over to me.

"I'm sending you and Percy over to the water. Peter and Abby can go over there as well. I don't know where Brett is, so-"

"I'm here." Brett's raspy voice made me jump. He wore purple armor, completely normal for him. "where do you want me? And stop look at me in bewilderment. I couldn't let you plan an attack without me. Your plans are always crazy."

I cleared my voice and then gave him the rundown of my plan.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Good, you didn't screw up too badly. I may be able to take you off your training wheels soon."

I swatted his head, hitting it gently then examined the map. "I have no idea what else we should do. think I covered everything."

"How about the outskirts of the woods? The enemy can still creep around there."

"True. And knowing the Hermes cabin, they'll try the sneakiest way to get the flag."

"Who'll we put there? Do you have anyone left?"

"Of course she does. We're still here!" both Annabeth, Piper, Will and everyone else practically shouted.

I winced.

"Okay, demigods, set yourselves up in positions that we haven't covered yet. I want a few people from each cabin to stick together. With them, should be two or three demidragons. There should be a few of these groups. Make sure you still have people to cover other positions. These groups will run around looking in spots we don't have covered or bring in prisoners. This place will be jail. Make sure there are at least ten or fifteen people here. Make sure there are demidragons included." Brett addressed everyone in a tone he only used in battle. He never used this tone when we used to play capture the flag back at Ker-Anna. Usually, he was too busy joking around with me.

A few demidragons had gathered around when Brett has begun unfolding his plan. The clearly were waiting for my orders.

"You heard the boy. Go!" Everyone scrambled away, and I smiled.

"Do you have a song stuck in your head or something?" Brett asked.

I shook my head "No, but I do have pride."

"Yeah, okay. By the way, sorry for the way I treated you. It was a little over whelming for me. I...I ended up going to a church to pray for guidance. I know all this stuff is real, but I still follow God's path. I hope you're not offended."

"Of course not! I know how you are. Besides, if things like that are really important to you, you are free to do them. I may not believe in the same god, heck, I might not even really understand why you have faith or sometimes I might snap and say that its stupid, but I believe that the world is big enough for ALL religions. Even if most people don't agree, no one is going to change my mind on that. You and I don't always agree; no one does, really, but I respect your beliefs, man."

"Uh...Thanks, I guess. Nice speech, did you take all day to think that up?"

"No, I actually just thought that up on the spot."

"Clever girl."

"I have my moments."

"Do you want to team with me?"

"Sure. You and I haven't worked together in ages."

"You make me feel old."

"You're only a year old than me, so shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you two done? We have things covered here." Pipers voice interrupted us.

"Yeah, we're done." The conch horn sounded. "C'mon Brett!"

We raced off. We eventually slowed and I kept my ears tuned into any little noise. There was a loud _CLANG_ and the Stoll's fell out of a nearby tree. They cursed so badly, I think that it'd make even a sailor stare open-mouthed.

"Where did you learn such foul langue?" I demanded.

"Skills. And we're Hermes kids. We learn new curses when a kid curses." Connor explained, while Travis groaned.

"Whatever. Anyway, you two are going to jail. Any last requests?"

"Yeah. Let us go."

"No can do, mister. Brett, disarm them."

"With pleasure."

We won. It was awesome. That is, until the ground shook. At first, I thought it was Gaea again, but that didn't make any sense. She had been lulled back to sleep. Unfortunately, what the cause of the noise was possibly worse. Hellhounds; an assortment of sizes, came from the shadows and began to attack everyone.

I cursed. I could easily fight Percy, but when it came to fighting monsters, I preferred to fight as a demidragon.

"Just change! Armor does the same thing as clothes, right?"

"Yes, except the armor will get destroyed."

"Hey, at least its your CTF armor."

"True."

A hellhound leaped towards us. There was a loud ripping noise as I transformed and attacked it. My attack allowed Brett a chance to get his armor off.

"Help me find Percy." I said, sinking my talons into the hellhound, causing it to disintegrate.

"Okay."

He carefully got on and I leaped in the air. Circling overhead were dozens of other demidragons who had always been in the air.

"Peter!" Abby's scream tore through the air. Her neon blue colored scales were bright against the night sky. I followed her gaze and noticed the Peter seemed to be fighting the three largest hellhounds. Behind him was a f one, even bigger than the three he was fighting. He had no opportunity to look behind him or even turn around.

Brett's weight on my back disappeared and a purple blur whizzed by my head. The purple bur materialized and occupied the large hellhound behind Peter. I spiraled down to help, but in my head, Brett spoke.

_Go find Percy! I've got this covered._ he ordered.

I reluctantly flew off.

I spotted Percy fighting off a small hellhound. He stabbed it and ran over as I flew close to the ground. He hopped on and I zoomed up again. It was almost like a signal had passed through everyone once we became more visible. Everyone knew that once the two of us were together, everyone would be okay. They'd seen what happen to other enemies. I didn't put too much faith in us, to be honest. We were just a regular pair of warriors or soldiers. We didn't posses some sort of power that made us magically stronger. But we were the children of The Big Three. I suppose that's what made us seem so powerful.

I looked down upon my clanmates, my friends, my family, my whole life was being destroyed by these monsters. I was certain that Percy, too, was angry. I unconsciously linked my mind to his; allowing me to see into his thoughts, memories, everything except control. His rage was not unlike my own. Unlike most warriors, who fumbled, became weaker, and less focused. Not me. Fire intensifies with strong emotions and rage was an old friend of mine. On problem? I tend to get carried away with my anger. That's why it's usually in careful check. Then I saw Hiccup. He was fleeing from a persistent hellhound.

All Hades broke loose. At the same time, both Percy and I bursted out with rage. He made the river and a bit of saltwater from the sea form a large fist that attacked every single monster and left everyone else alone. I let loose fire from my own stores of magic and used shadow magic. Shadow magic is magic that children of Hades are capable of using. One time, Nico nearly turned into a shadow, which is the side effect of using too much of shadow magic, but when I tend to use it, I'm not affected. As far as I can figure out -with the help of Nico and Will Solace, of course- I have a higher tolerance to it. Not only that, but my soul is physically stronger and the fact that I'm a demidragon seems to decrease the chance of me fading. My brother envies me for that, but when Nico runs out of his own energy, I just share my energy with him. Normally, only partners can do that, but he and I are close, so its easy to link my mind with him.

By the time I was capable of seeing strait again, nearly every hellhound had been destroyed and the rest were running.

There was a loud burst of cheering. I continued to beat my wings in the air.

"Well, we did it again, eh Blaze?" Percy said.

I couldn't see his face, but I could sense his grin.

I zoomed down, Percy grabbed the horns at the base of my neck. It was unnecessary. He knew how to keep his balance. But when we landed, people congratulated us. I didn't care. I pushed my way through the crowd with more difficulty than normal.

"WHERE'S HICCUP?!" I roared over the noise.

Everyone fell silent. Except for one satyr.

"I think I saw him!" A young satyr trotted through the crowd and came to me.

It was Chuck, who was the son of Millie and Coach Gleeson Hedge. He was very young, but his brain aged faster than his body.

"Where?" I demanded.

"Follow me!" Chuck headed off back into the crowd. People parted for us. He led me to a small tree. At its roots, laying on them limply, was Hiccup.

I raced over to him. Fortunately, it didn't seem like any damage had occurred. I pressed my nose into Hiccup's flank.

Chuck stood uncomfortably nearby. He kept twisting his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

I looked over at him. "Thank you, Chuck."

"It was nothing, ma'am." He replied. "I often see him playing with the other satyrs and nymphs, so I've grown a little fond of him. I hope he's okay."

"So do I, Chuck. So do I." I murmured.

Lizzie took Hiccup and I into her den at once. She gave him a once over a deemed him okay, with nothing serious. She told me he'd have to stay in the Healer den for the night though: if he woke up and something really _was_ wrong. I asked if I could stay. She replied yes. It didn't cross my mind once that night about where Matt was.

But once I woke up, it was the first thought on my mind. Once Lizzie woke up, she handed me a plate of egg sandwiches. I took the plate gratefully. She lounged by Hiccups bed, eating a piece of toast.

"So, any clue where Matt is?" I asked casually.

"No. Which is odd, because I inspected EVERYONE for injuries because of those hellhounds. But I never once did inspect Matt." She froze, her eyes unfocused as she received a message from someone in her head. "It seems like no one has seen Matt since before the game. Will just confirmed that he hasn't seen him either, nor has any of his siblings."

"Where is he?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but you'd better find him Blaze."

And so the hunt for Matt began.

**A/N**

_**Oh wow. 12 pages and 4,479 words in one whole chapter. Am I good, or am I good? This chapter is dedicated to Brett; a friend of mine, who I created a character for in this FanFiction. He's Christian, I think. I know he's extremely religious, so its hard to write his character. I decided to include a moment when Blaze and Brett talk to one another and he confesses that he went to a church to ask God for guidance. Guys, I'm not trying to get a religious debate in the comment section, but I, myself, am not very religious. But I do have one thing I wish everyone would accept. EVERYONE is entitled to their own beliefs. The world is big enough for all of us, why can't it be big enough for other gods? Sadly, it seems like no one cares what I say or believe. Anyway, I seriously hope that Brett reads this chapter: as it was specifically written like this for him. I hope all of you like it too. Please comment down below and favorite. I enjoy to get feedback from you guys. And the support really helps me continue to write!**_


	5. 5 The Camps Largest Manhunt is Conducted

**Chapter Five**

_The camps largest manhunt occurs_

It was absolute mayhem. It was like watching a Super Bowl game with a bunch of Green Bay Packer fans in the same room as the Patriot fans. You can guess how ugly that'd be. We were in Dragon Cabin's meeting room; since the entire clan and camp was affected by this. Squabbling broke out between camper and warrior. A few times, Caleb had to break up a fist fight between an Ares camper and one of our warriors. Only a few people were calm in the room: Brett; who stood near me, Lizzie; who had to stay calm, Ishmael; who had his big arms crossed, Hunter; who didn't look happy, but didn't look to distressed by this news either, Joey; who was relatively new to all of this, Dominic, who looked more pleased than concerned about the matter, and myself. I was only calm because I was thinking. There was of course a few level-headed demigods in the bunch, but if I started listing everyone who was calm, we'd be here all day.

Chiron attempted to get everyone's attention by stamping his hoof on the ground. Bad idea. It was like a baseball stadium in here, no way would a hoof be able to get everyone's attention, especially in a time like this.

I nudged Joey. He nodded and emitted a loud and ferocious roar from his mouth. Normally, we don't roar unless we look like ourselves. But Joey is a big guy. He's built like a football player and he's strong like one. It's a good thing that he's gentle and quiet, or we'd have an issue. Joey likes to help me usually, and so when he obliged to me by roaring, it was a favor to me.

Also, unless you couldn't figure it out, nothing gets a crowd of demigods and demidragons to shut up quicker than a big guy roaring.

"Thanks, Joey." I broke the silence.

He nodded and murmured "You're welcome..." so low, only I could hear it.

"So as many of you have probably heard, Matt's missing." I began.

"Like it's a major loss." said Dominic from the back.

Before I could hurl an insult at him, Brett called back over to him. "We'll remember that when you go missing, Dominic."

Dominic muttered something that I didn't catch.

"We need clues about where he may be. Anyone who saw him before CTF, speak up!"

There were a few coughs. I few people looked uncomfortably around the room.

Clarisse shuffled forward. She cleared her voice. "I saw him."

I leaned forward. "Well? Spit it out!"

"He seemed to be in a trance. He wandered into the woods and then disappeared. Haven't seen him since."

"Thanks Clarisse. I owe you one."

"Comrades shouldn't be lost before a battle. And I know that Matt is no turn feather." She muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, now since Clarisse has been kind enough to give us some information, I think we can start looking for him. It's not much, but at least we have some clue about where he may be. Let's get started!"

I began to split everyone into groups. Along with me, I took Setha, Brett and Nico, who had just arrived from a mission. Normally, he stayed at camp, but he did do side trips occasionally.

"So let me get this straight" Nico began for the thousandth time. "You had a kid while I was gone, and you didn't even _tell_ me you were gonna have one in the first place?"

I slapped my forehead. "How many times am I going to have to repeat myself? _We_ didn't even know until I checked. So don't blame me."

"I don't get what's so complicated about it." Brett mused. "It seems pretty simple to me. You got a little cuddly, to put it delicately, and BOOM! Blaze is pregnant."

"Brett!" I swatted his head.

He grinned and ducked his head after my hand-made contact. "What? That is what happens when -"

"Didn't Mr.D give a couple of campers a lecture on how we're only suppose to talk about PG stuff? At least in front of little kids?" I asked.

"He said PG-13."

"Well between the three of us, I don't think Setha can handle PG-13 quite yet. So keep it PG!"

"Please," Brett rolled his eyes. "She'll rip out someones throat, no problem, but when it comes to THAT topic, she's a girly!"

"Oh, shut up! You are two years older than her!"

"I thought she was your age."

"No, I'm one year older than everyone 'cause I was born in October. Stupid school system."

"That makes no sense, but then again, when does anything make sense when it involves you?"

"BRETT!" Before I could whack him again, Nico's voice interrupted me.

"Hey guys! I found him!"

I ran over, Brett following close behind.

Setha shot from out of the sky to the ground. She would be responsible for his transport. We began to load him safely onto Setha's back...

**A/N**

_**Aren't we all loving my cliff-hangers? What? It takes a lot of skill to leave off so conveniently. And yes, I know this is by far, the shortest chapter I've EVER written, but I was bored and I felt like being lazy. I should get to be lazy sometimes, I work too hard. Btw, I know I almost went over my PG rating (or is it PG-13? I forgot!) but I really wanted to emphasize Brett acting in a more joking way. And I added Nico 'cause hopefully soon I'll be adding some sibling love in there soon. Blaze loves her half-brother! Anyway, another reason I haven't been writing as much is because I'm starting to work on a new fanfic for the Warriors series! Yes, it's the one by Erin Hunter. That's why I haven't been working on this much. The Warrior fanfic won't officially come out until I finish the character list. That's gonna take me some time. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Britney, because she was the first one to read the chapter (or technically HEAR it because I was reading it). I've got a character she made that I'll have to introduce one of these chapters. Eventually, I will introduce him, I just need to think of a way. Anyway, please comment, favorite and follow! I really like to get feedback and the more support I get, the faster I upload the chapters. Oh! Big announcement! I can now finish chapters on my iPod because I got this Microsoft Word app that allows me to create and edit documents. I was SOO happy to get it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PEACE!**_


	6. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

_**Okay guys. I've been working hard on Chapter Six, and another fanfic, but I want you guys to comment down below what you guys want to see. I'll be adding another series to the Blaze thing. But I want to know if you guys want to learn about these characters now, or if you want to wait. Because I've been listening to songs that remind me of the characters, I'm debating if I should write it now or not. I need to know if you want me to hold it off, or if you want to read about them now. Comment ASAP, because I'm not going to write it if you don't tell me right away. Alright, well PEACE!**_

_**~ BlazeTheDemidragon**_


	7. 6 False Recovery, and I get really mad

**Chapter 6**

_False Recovery and I get really mad_

Matt seem to get better fast. Both Lizzie and Will Solace agreed that he had a minor concussion, nothing too serious. I had other duties to attend to then, so I couldn't spend every moment with him, but when I had time, I'd spend it with him. When he woke up on the second week, he acted a little weird but I cut him some slack: the poor boy got hit on the head, he was expected to act weird.

One day, I wandered over to Bunker Nine. I rarely every visited it because Leo wasn't here, but I felt like diving into old, but nice memories. I have many memories, and because I tend to forget things, I try to replay memories as often as I can because if I don't, then there will be no one to remember things. I'm practically the oldest warrior in the clan, mainly because of this event that happened. I don't like talking about it, it's too painful.

Anyway, there was someone in here. There was a flopping of hooves as a centaur emerged, one with a black body below his human torso. He had a large hammer slung over his back. He didn't seem Greek, especially when he cursed in Latin. Then he called over his shoulder "Victor! We've got a visitor!"

A boy emerged from the faint light of the workshop. He was tall, had light brown hair and emerald-green eyes. He was handsome, I suppose, but I don't judge people by their looks. In his scabbard, was an Imperial golden sword. He had a pure white eagle on his right shoulder and he wore a simple white t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and a wind breaker.

"Hi. Sorry, is this workshop yours? I was just using it as a camp for a while. But if its yours, we'll leave imminently." He said.

"No, it's not really mine. It's actually a friend of mines, but he's not here."

"Oh. So can I stay here?"

"Why don't you follow me?"

Victor introduced himself as Victor Livegiver. He told me that he was the son of Venus and Life. Meaning that he was also a demidragon. His said that the eagle was his friend and that her name was Norata.

In Dragonese, 'norata' means 'healer of Life' or simply 'Life's gift'. Nightshade told me when I was still her apprentice and she was still alive, that there was once a group of pure white animals called The Norata that Life occasionally gifted people with. The fact that Victor had one of these albino animals is extraordinary. Most interestingly of all, Norata has regular eagle eyes.

Anyway, I headed back to the camp, promising to keep their existence a secret until they decided they wanted to be revealed. I headed over to the archery range, my favorite place to go when things troubled me. It had always been my favorite place; mainly because I had become decent with a bow and arrow. I was better than Percy, that's for sure.

I snagged one of the practice bows and a quiver full of arrows. I loaded an arrow onto the bow, and drew it back. Aiming carefully, I let it fly. It did something that I didn't expect. It hit the bull's-eye.

"Hi Blaze!" Peter jerked my attention away from my amazing shot.

Despite his near-death experience in the Battle of the Hellhounds, as everyone was calling it, he looked fine. He was training an apprentice, teaching her how to load an arrow onto her miniature bow properly.

The apprentice had chocolate-colored hair, with caramel streaks in it. She had deep blue eyes, and when I say that I mean like royal blue eyes, not light-colored ones. She did wear some lip gloss, but not a lot. When she smiled, I felt the urge to smile back. Then I realized that she must have been the salmon-colored demidragoness, because she had made me feel that way at Percy's house.

"This is Apple. Apple, this is Blaze, our leader." Peter explained.

"A pleasure to speak to you again, Blaze." She said. Her voice sounded like honeyed music.

"Peter, is she your apprentice?" I

"No. She isn't apprentice age. Tomorrow, she turns 11, so she can be apprenticed then."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"Why? Are you thinking about her apprentice ceremony."

"Yes. I'd like to speak with you about that."

"Okay. Apple, continue on your own please."

"Okay Peter." She carefully took another arrow and went into the process of loading it carefully onto the bow.

I led him out of her earshot, by a tree. The leaves rustled in the wind, a thunderous noise, mainly because of all the other trees.

"So, do you want her to be your apprentice?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She's a good shooter, just needs a bit of guidance. She's very nice, so I guess I'd like her being my apprentice. She's got two brothers too. All of them are second generation, so we don't know if they'll necessarily _live_ but I suppose it'd be nice to see and try."

"Two brothers? What are their names?"

"Their names are Bracken and Shrew." I replied to Brett's question.

"Why are you telling me about them?" He asked.

"Because you and I need apprentices. We're going to go to the nursery and spend time with those kits. Understand?"

He sighed. "Fine."

Once we got to the nursery, it wasn't that hard to spot them. One of the boys was a little bigger. He had the same chocolate hair his sister had, just no caramel highlights. He had amber eyes that constantly looked for something else to do.

His younger brother had long, caramel hair and pale blue eyes. He was paler, smaller and definitely more quiet. He smiled from time to time, and laughed when his brother said something funny.

I smiled. The mother had cherry-colored scales and she laid as a demidragon on a nearby couch. She also had lapis lazuli for her eyes. She smiled fondly at her children. The father was no where in sight.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I said to her.

When she looked up, she immediately straightened. The smile disappeared.

"Yes, what it is? Is there something wrong?" The urgency in her voice reminded me that I was the clan leader coming into the nursery to speak with a mother. And since I was a mother myself, I kind of knew the feeling of protectiveness.

"No, nothing is wrong." I assured her. She seemed to relax. Which reminded me that if I was in her place and the clan leader had reassured me that everything was fine, then I'd believe her.

"Anyway," I continued. "I'd like to spend a bit of time with your children. That way, I can debate on who gets them when their apprenticeship ceremonies come."

The mother smiled. "Go right ahead. I've named the one with brown hair Bracken, and the other one with caramel hair Shrew. I have a daughter as well, whose name is-"

"Apple." I finished for her.

"You know her?"

"I met her when I went to the archery range. I've decided on a mentor for her."

The mother nodded.

I walked with Brett close behind. Bracken looked over at us. His brother did the same.

"Who are you?" Bracken asked.

"I'm Blaze." I answered.

"And I'm Brett. Don't mind us." Brett sat down, crisscross apple sauce; as I liked to call it.

"I'm Shrew." said Shrew shyly. "Aren't you the clan leader? Why would you want to watch us?"

"Because we're interested in you. Go on and play. Don't let our presence affect the way you normally act." I replied.

Once I got back, both Brett and I had made up our minds. I'd get Bracken and he'd get Shrew. Both had insisted that we play with them, to have a proper game. It actually hadn't been that bad. It reminded me of the times when I'd been the camper at summer camps and I'd watch the little kids.

When I got back to my bunk, I sat down at my desk. It was cluttered, like usual. Papers were strewn all about, crumpled up notes and a paper cup also were on my desk. I picked up the crumpled pieces of paper and the paper cup, and threw them in the trash. Then I began to sort out my papers. I spotted one that had been an essay from when I'd been an apprentice and Nightshade had been quizzing me on history.

Once I finished cleaning up the great mess, I turned on my computer. My computer is shaped like a hexagon and you won't find it in stores. Pretty much the entire demidragon and demigod community has one. They're specifically designed so that we won't attracted monsters and the run a lot more smoothly.

My own background was a picture of my mom and my dad. My mom had blonde hair, that was pulled back by a strip of colorful fabric. Her eyes were green, like mine and they danced with amusement. She wore a tie-die t-shirt and jeans. My dad; Hades, he wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans. His oily black hair fell just at his shoulders and his pale skin looked odd in contrast to my mothers athletically tan skin. His brown eyes were looking at my mom lovingly, and for once, he was actually smiling.

It was the only picture I had of them. They looked so normal, despite the fact that my mom had a bit of fire flickering in her hair. They looked like two adults in their twenties who were sharing a good laugh. My dad had given it to me, about a year ago. So that I could see what it had been like.

I opened up a new tab and typed in the URL for The Barracks. if you're wondering what that is, The Barracks is like Twitter and Facebook joined together and has that 'demish' feel to it. Pretty much every clan has their own chatrooms, admins and such, but Scotty and I were the ones who had created it.

"Um. Hey Blaze?" I looked over my shoulder to spot Abble.

"What is it?"

"I can't find Hiccup anywhere. He said he went off to go see Matt, but when I went into the infirmity, neither Matt or Hiccup was there."

"And you checked EVERYWHERE?" I asked, feeling panic start to rise.

"Yeah. Everywhere. I think that they're both missing."

I groaned and felt like punching something. And I did find something to punch. The wall.

"Uh, Blaze are you okay?" asked Hunter. He hadn't really speaking to me, only speaking when required.

"I'm going to murder the person who acted like Matt and then stole Hiccup." I growled. I turned to him. "Gather Brett, Percy, Logan, Peter and yourself. We need to search the one place we _didn't_ search when we were looking for Matt."

"And that is?" Brett asked as the others that I had listed followed behind me.

"The lake."

**A/N**

_**OMG! Another cliff-hanger? My best friend who reads this, told me I was the queen of awkward moments and cliff-hangers. And I agree with that title. I finished this thing in my AE, so you guys could actually read it. AND I got another friend of mine to read it, so BOOYAH! Sorry, just really excited. Anyway, I'm going to edit the other chapters so that they make more sense. I've reread them lately and there are some errors. Hope you guys enjoyed! Comment down below if ya want to. I've got more ideas on the way!**_


End file.
